


Morning Revelations

by sciencebiatch



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M, SnowBarry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-08
Updated: 2015-09-08
Packaged: 2018-04-19 18:00:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4755827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sciencebiatch/pseuds/sciencebiatch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>{sequel to drunken jealousy}</p><p>Barry wakes up to find the bed empty - where was Caitlin ?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Morning Revelations

  
Caitlin woke up and saw Barry lying sleeping peacefully next to her. At first she couldn’t remember anything from last night - all she got was a headache every time she thought about it.

It wasn’t until Caitlin noticed that she was naked underneath the blanket that everything hit her.

She’d slept with Barry

‘Oh no .. no .. this can’t be happening” Caitlin said quietly to herself.

She quickly got out of the bed and rushed to find her clothes all scattered on the floor. She then went to the bathroom and just stood there. She looked like a mess, her hair was everywhere and she had a ‘just had sex last night’ kind of look.

Caitlin slowly sunk to the ground before she felt the tears start to fall.

_Why ? Why had she slept with him. She ruined everything - Now everything would be awkward between them and Barry might not even talk to her. He probably thought it was a stupid one night stand - they were both drunk after all._

Caitlin ran her hand through her hair before letting out a long sigh.

_What does she do now ? Pretend that it meant nothing to her aswell - because she knew that was a lie._

Lying to Barry like that, Caitlin didn’t know if she could that. It was hard enough already to keep a cool composure she was sure that she would just break down if he brought it up.

Standing back up Caitlin splashed water on her face before she left and room and Barry behind.

She went down to breakfast and decided she’d try to forget everything that happened.

+

  
Barry stretched his arms out before groggily trying to shade his face from the sun shining through the curtains. He groaned as he slowly sat up before remembering that he was still at the hotel from last nights drunken endeavours. The flashbacks started to come to him : the game of truth or dare, Caitlin’s abrupt departure, the kissing, the amazing sex he had had. Barry smiled as he remembered the thought of Caitlin just sleeping peacefully. At that very moment Barry had thought that she was the most beautiful thing ever, actually he always did, but that moment just confirmed it even more and he needed to tell her that. That last night wasn’t just a one night stand, that is was so much more.

Looking to his left Barry had fully expected Caitlin to still be lying on the bed, fast asleep with the blanket wrapped around her, but she wasn’t.

The bed was empty.

“Caitlin” Barry called out to her, wondering if she was just in the bathroom but when he got no reply he started to worry.

He stood up suddenly before quickly losing his balance - the alcohol was taking a toll on him. Not only was his balance out of wack but his head was pounding and it was hard for him to think straight.

 _Where did she go ?_ was the only thing running through Barry’s mine.

+

Caitlin started to fill up her plate with food before she sat down at a table and attempted to eat away the empty feeling in her heart.

"Caitlin" she heard a voice call out her name. Looking up from her food she saw Iris smiling and waving at her.

Caitlin tried to put on the best face while waving back calling her to come sit with her.

"What's wrong?" Iris suddenly asked breaking the awkward silence of them eating.

_How did she know ? Caitlin thought. Was she being that obvious ?_

"I can tell by the look in your eyes," Iris told her in a way like she knew everything, "So .. what's going on?"

Caitlin didn't know if she should tell her. She wanted to - she needed someone to talk to, but was Iris really the right person for this. She was Barry's best friend.

"Lemme guess .. Barry?" Iris asked which caused Caitlin to drop the fork she was holding.

Even hearing his name Caitlin felt like she was going to fall apart. She could feel her eyes start to water again and when she looked back up at Iris, Iris took her hand and just rubbed it reassuringly.

"Tell me what happened." Iris said softly signalling her to continue.

Caitlin started to tell her story. From the very very beginning - when her small crush had started and grown into something much much more. She skimmed over the details of their sex and got to the point making sure Iris knew what her problem was.

When she finished Iris let out a soft laugh causing Caitlin to look at her oddly. Nothing she had said was even remotely funny and she didn't understand what Iris was laughing at.

"How are you so blind?" Iris asked.

_Blind ? How was she blind ? There was nothing to see but the fact that Barry thought nothing more of her than the 'girl he worked with'_

"Sweetie, he likes you too." Iris told her blatantly

"No he doesn't" Caitlin quickly retorted back, she was sure he didn't.

"How do you know ? Have you even spoken to him ?"

That was true. She hadn't spoken to him but she didn't need to - _did she ?_

+

Barry searched the whole hotel and finally found Caitlin at the breakfast buffet.

It was a quiet morning there were barely anyone else there so he used his speed to reach her faster. She was seated with Iris and they had seemed to be in a deep conversation before he had disrupted them.

They both looked up at him and practically gawked. He guessed that neither of them had expected to do that.

Caitlin glared at him, he knew what she would say someone could have seen you, you could have been caught but this was more important than that.

He looked straight into her eyes before he noticed.

"You've been crying" He pointed out before moving his hand to brush his thumb over her cheek. Her eyes were still puffy and her cheeks were red. Barry worried - was she crying over him ? The guilt rushed to him even thought he still wasn't sure what he'd done wrong.

"That's my queue to leave" Iris said before quickly getting up and shuffling off leaving just the two of them.

"I wasn't crying" Caitlin tried to fight back but Barry gave her the look that he knew that she was lying.

"You were" He said softly before taking her face in his hands, "Why Caitlin ?"

Barry watched as Caitlin stuttered into her words before she just stayed silent. The tears started to run down her face and Barry didn’t know what to do. He panicked.

He pulled her close before wrapped his arms around her waist. He buried his head into her shoulder trying to comfort her as much as possible.

Pulling back slightly Barry looked at her. Seeing her cry pained him - _he hated it._

Tightening his grip on her waist Barry slowly leaned in before pressing his lips softly to hers. He wasn't exactly sure what he was doing but it felt right to him. Her lips melted into his and unspoken words were said. Barry noticed that Caitlin's lips were addictive. He loved how they felt on his, the warmth and comfort he got when he was kissing her. It was all perfect to him. He hoped it was for her too.

+

When Barry moved to press his lips against hers Caitlin was almost shocked. His lips felt so good against hers. The unsaid 'i love you' throughout that kiss was all Caitlin could think about. She wanted to tell him so much, she just didn't know how.

Moving her hand around his neck he kissed him back with more passion. Barry's kisses made her go weak at the knees. It made her heart race out of time and each kiss made her want to love him even more.

-but this was wrong.

Caitlin pulled back before looking up at Barry with sad eyes.

Why was he kissing her ?

"What's wrong?" Barry asked her making Caitlin want to just yell out. This was too hard for her.

"What's wrong," She felt herself just crumbling, "What's wrong is that ..that .. I love you. a- and you don't love me" She told him before she felt her tears sting her eyes. Her vision was totally blurred and she just fell into Barry's arms crying,

She felt Barry take in a sharp breathe before she felt herself being pulled up. Barry moved a hand to tilt her head so she looked up at him, straight into his eyes.

"I love you too Caitlin. I love you so much" Barry said before capturing his lips with hers again, "Always Caitlin. I just ... I never knew how to tell you." 

And in that exact moment, everything felt right. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Leave Love <3


End file.
